Tao Gems
Tao Gems is a series about two Gems representing the Yin and Yang. It is owned by Miranyne. Where it takes place * Season 1: Homeworld before the Rebellion * Season 2: Earth during the Rebellion * Season 3: Earth a year after the Rebellion * Season 4: Earth during the canon, debuting after Monster Reunion Characters (currently) * Black Laced Onyx * White Aquamarine/Album Aquamarine * Snowflake Obsidian (supporting) * Yellow Diamond * White Diamond * Blue Diamond (minor) * Pink Diamond (minor) * Blue Pearl (minor) * Charoite * Rose Quartz * Steve Strait * Moussaieff Red Diamond * Galaxite * Deenutzite Trivia * The characters are similar to Reshiram and Zekrom from Pokemon. How this is true will be found out as the series go on. The current hints are their color adjectives and their statuses as "Yin" and "Yang". * The creator considers White Aquamarine as the main protagonist, though it is up to personal preference. * Originally, Moussaieff Red Diamond was going to be a Gem called Calcite due to its gray appearance matching Kyurem, however, it was replaced by Red Diamond, because the creator thought that a Diamond towering over them would make more sense. * Few Things To Mention (Tao Gems) Episodes Season 1: Life in Lithos * Pilot: The Introduction (Tao Gems) * Episode 1: Yin and Yang Merging: Is It Possible? * Episode 2: I'll Go Someday * Episode 3: You Got Out?! * Episode 4: Diamonds Can't Always Be Perfect * Episode 5: Psst, Don't Tell Him * Episode 6: A Diamond With A Flaw, A Pebble Without Imperfection * Episode 7: Onyx Versus Yellow Diamond * Episode 8: Does She Know? * Episode 9: Run! As Fast As You Can! * Episode 10 (FINALE): I'll Never Forget You, Tao Gem Season 2: The Rebellion * Episode 11: Loss of a Leader * Episode 12: Set Yourself Straight, Strait * Episode 13: Who The Hell're You? * Episode 14: The Question Remains: Who The Hell're You? * Episode 15: What's a "Cluster"? * Episode 16: Rose Quartz's Valiant Armies, Vade! * Episode 17: Pearl, We Need To Talk * Episode 18: We Need The Drill! It's Urgent! * Episode 19: We're Too Late * Episode 20 (FINALE): Parum Temporis, Nec Victoria Season 3: The Diamonds' Court * Episode 21: You're a Newcomer * Episode 22: Onyx Is Hurt! Someone Help! * Episode 23: More Than One, Major * Episode 24: Unwinnable * Episode 25: You Wanna Play That Game? * Episode 26: Let's Tango * Episode 27: Project Corruption: Onyx Versus Yellow Diamond * Episode 28: I'll Take This To Court! * Episode 29: When We Were Younger * Episode 30 (FINALE): Heartbroken Season 4: The Gem War * Episode 31: Tell Me What's Wrong * Episode 32: Goddess Pink Diamond, In Our Eyes * Episode 33: It's Rose Quartz! * Episode 34: It's Me, Y'all! * Episode 35: Strait Win Streak * Episode 36: To Think I'd Lose You Category:A to Z Category:Enchi's Content